This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having pixels with charge storage regions.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. The image pixels contain a photodiode for generating charge in response to light. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
Image sensors of this type may include a charge storage region for storing charge generated by the photodiode before the charge is read out. Light that is incident upon the charge storage region while the charge is being held before readout may cause an unwanted change in the charge storage region, thereby causing the readout from the storage region to inaccurately represent the charge generated by the photodiode.
It would therefore be desirable to provide image sensors with structures for directing incident light away from the charge storage region.